My all is your
by xostew
Summary: Après le désastre de l'anniversaire de Bella, alors qu'Edward est sur le point d'aller lui annoncer son départ et celui de sa famille, il se rend compte que la jeune humaine n'est plus là. Pris de panique, tout le monde part à sa recherche... sans succès.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour ! Comme vous devez vous en douter, je suis "nouvelle" dans le monde de l'écriture. Enfin, dans la fanfiction en tout cas. Je lis sur cette plateforme depuis déjà quelques années, et je me décide enfin à écrire une histoire à mon tour. J'espère que vous lirez, et surtout, que vous aimerez si vous le faîtes. Je précise certaines petites choses, donc comme vous pourrez le remarquer, je reprends à partir de la partie après l'anniversaire de Bella où Edward compte la quitter, mais je fais mon petit changement. Cette fois-ci, c'est la petite humaine fragile qui part, héhé. Voilà voilà.**  
><strong>Les personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse SM, je ne fais que les reprendre pour mon plaisir. L'histoire concernera le couple Jella, BellaJasper, mais les autres interviendront aussi, notamment Emmett et Rosalie. Je tiens à préciser aussi que les personnages ne seront pas forcément les mêmes, je fais des sacrés changements. Peut-être que ça ne plaira pas, mais je prends tout de même le risque. Bref, j'arrête mon papotage. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p>Prologue.<p>

Quatre jours étaient passés depuis l'incident ''l'anniversaire de Bella'' et Edward décida, après moult réflexions, qu'il était temps de mettre un terme à sa relation avec la jeune humaine. Et bien que son amour pour elle existait vraiment, il n'était en aucun cas assez fort pour qu'il puisse choisir une vie éternelle à ses côtés. Tout le monde le savait, le roux trouvait des excuses, mais la vraie raison était toute autre. Quand Edward disait "je ne peux pas lui enlever son humanité, elle mérite une vie normale", les autres traduisaient "je ne suis pas prêt à passer mon éternité avec elle". C'était simple. Mais personne n'en parlait réellement, ne voulant pas créer de nouveaux conflits dans la famille. Jasper était maintenant rejeté par le trois-quart de ce qu'ils appelaient une famille, blâmé pour avoir créé cette merde. Alice attendait impatiemment les papiers du divorce, s'absentant de plus en plus fréquemment. Emmett désapprouvait tout ce que pouvait faire ou dire son imbécile de "frère", se rangeant du côté du texan. Rosalie se mordait les doigts d'avance, regrettant de ne jamais avoir été gentille au moins une fois avec l'humaine. Esmée pleurait la future perte de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa fille. Carlisle ne savait plus quoi faire, ne voulant pas quitter Bella mais comprenant faussement la décision de son tout premier fils. Tout n'était que bordel, et personne ne semblait s'en rendre compte, attendant seulement quand le moment de partir arriverait.

Se redressant en un clin d'œil, la panique se déversa du lutin qu'était Alice d'un seul coup, réveillant Jasper de son mutisme qui fit une grimace au sentiment écrasant que ressentait maintenant son ex-femme. Il lui lança un coup d'œil interrogateur, demandant silencieusement ce qu'il se passait. Mais la petite brune eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler qu'Edward débarqua de sa chambre, le regard fou, regardant sa sœur en la suppliant de lui dire que ce n'était pas vrai. Tout le monde regarda la scène sans comprendre, effaré. Le costaud de la famille se leva, et avec sa grosse voix demanda des explications.

- Edward a pris la décision de quitter Bella et qu'on parte d'ici. Mais j'ai eu une vision… il se serait heurté à un mur. Bella n'est plus là. Elle à disparu depuis déjà deux jours. Enfin c'est ce que dit le chef Swan dans ma vision, _expliqua Alice d'une traite_. Quand comptais-tu aller la voir ? _demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Edward._

- J'allais partir quand tu as eu ta vision, _répondit-il en grommelant, tournant en rond dans la pièce_.

De nouveau, la maison calme et tranquille devint un vrai chaos, les vampires parlant dans tous les sens. Parmi eux, un seul était resté figé, debout dans un coin de la pièce. Et sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, Jasper était parti, laissant derrière lui le scandale qui, il le savait, lui retomberait dessus.

* * *

><p><strong>Désolé pour ce minuscule prologue, j'essaierai de me rattraper dans le premier chapitre que je pense posté soit dans la semaine, soit le week-end prochain. Bon week-end!<strong>


	2. Chapter One

_Bella point of view._

Extérieurement, je passai pour une jeune femme sortant tout juste de l'adolescence, heureuse de faire son premier voyage en Italie afin d'assouvir sa soif d'aventure. Intérieurement, je pétai littéralement un câble. Alice avait pourtant voulu bien faire, une jolie petite fête pour l'humaine qui atteignait enfin dix-huit ans, même si je n'aurai pas qualifié cette soirée de "fête", étant donné l'ambiance qui régnait dans la maison ce jour là. J'avais pourtant apprécié, au départ. Puis les choses avaient mal tournées, il avait fallut que ma maladresse se manifeste au moment pile où je me trouvai en présence de sept vampires, merde. Je m'en voulais, énormément. Je n'étais même pas capable de faire attention en ouvrant un foutu petit paquet devant des buveurs de sang. Car même si les Cullen se nourrissent de sang animal, il n'empêche que le sang humain leur est appétissant. J'en voulais aussi à Edward qui, au lieu de me faire sortir, m'avait balancé comme une vulgaire petite chose contre le mur. Bien sûr, il avait fallut que je retombe sur la table où se trouvait un merveilleux vase qui m'avait coupé le bras. Mais la personne à qui j'en voulais le plus restait Alice. Ne se vantait-elle pas de son don pour voir l'avenir? N'avait-elle rien vu de tout ceci? J'en doutais fortement. Après tout, ses visions étaient en fonction des choix, donc si elle avait fait le choix de m'offrir ces cadeaux, elle aurait dû voir ce qui allait arriver. J'en étais persuadé. Voilà pourquoi j'étais parti. J'avais préparé quelques affaires et quelques babioles auxquelles je tenais, fourrant le tout dans un sac de sport. Et puis j'ai attendu. Deux jours. Rien. Edward n'était pas venu me voir, personne ne l'avait fait, pas même ma "meilleure amie". J'ai donc laissé un petit mot à Charlie, lui expliquant que je partais pour quelques temps et que je ne savais pas quand est-ce que je rentrerai. Je savais qu'en voyant ce mot, il allait être soit furieux, soit anéanti. Mais je me devais de prendre ce risque, ne pouvant pas lui exposer la vérité qui lui aurait très certainement causé une crise cardiaque sur le champ. J'ai demandé à Jacob de me déposer à l'aéroport, lui donnant les mêmes explications que mon père, ce qu'il a fait sans même me poser une seule question. Et quand il est repartit, j'ai attendu mon avion impatiemment, guettant chaque recoin du bâtiment. J'étais terrifié de voir apparaître l'un des Cullen, car je ne savais même pas si Alice avait eu une vision de mon départ, ce que je n'espérai pas. Quand ils ont annoncés mon vol, je m'étais levé d'un seul coup, me dirigeant vers les portes d'embarcations, ne dérogeant pas à l'étape du contrôle de sécurité. Après ça, j'avais encore dût attendre environs trente minutes avant de pouvoir, enfin, monter à bord et une fois assise à ma place, je m'étais sentie tout de suite beaucoup mieux, mes muscles se détendant.

Maintenant, j'étais dans les airs, regardant à travers le hublot le vaste paysage qu'offrait la Terre, un sourire accroché aux lèvres. Bizarrement, je me sentais plus libre que jamais, même si j'étais consciente que ça ne durerait pas longtemps. Après tout, je n'avais pas choisis l'Italie pour rien, je savais très bien que ceux qui se trouvaient là-bas pourraient répondre à mes questions, eux, même si je me présentais directement à un sacré danger. Carlisle m'en avait vaguement parlé une fois, et j'avais gardé en tête tout ce qu'il m'avait raconté. Les Volturi, d'après les dires du papa Cullen, sont la "famille royale vampirique", si je puis dire, gouverné par trois régents. Et si je me souvenais bien, il s'agissait d'Aro, qui aurait le don de pouvoir lire en nous avec un simple toucher, de Marcus, qui aurait celui de voir les liens qui unissaient les personnes, vampires ou humaines et enfin, Caïus... qui n'avait pas de don particulier, sauf celui d'être un tyran. C'est d'ailleurs ce dernier qui m'effrayait le plus, à vrai dire, bien que l'idée même de me rendre à Volterra me gênait légèrement. J'avais peur de ce qui pourrait m'arriver, ou pire, de ce qui pourrait arriver aux Cullen. Je savais que je risquai leurs vies à tous en exposant le fait que j'étais au courant pour leur espèce, connaissait quelques unes de leurs règles. Mais il me fallait des réponses, j'en avais absolument besoin afin de ne pas devenir folle. Alors je prenais ce putain de risque, me réconfortant avec l'idée que, d'une certaine façon, c'était _leur_ faute. Pas la mienne.

Après un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures de vol ainsi que deux escales, on arriva enfin à l'aéroport de Florence, pour mon plus grand soulagement. Mon seul sac contenant toutes mes affaires et mes papiers accroché aux épaules, j'avançai rapidement, me faufilant à travers la foule qu'il y avait. Bon Dieu, ce qu'il faisait chaud. Le climat était complètement différent de l'était de Washington, ce qui était loin de me déplaire, au contraire. J'avais toujours aimé la chaleur de Phoenix, quand j'y habitais encore avec ma mère. Autant dire qu'à Forks, je n'avais pas vraiment été servie pour ce qui était du soleil, mais j'avais fini par m'y habituer. Savourant donc la chaleur du soleil sur ma peau dénudé, je cherchai du regard un taxi, légèrement perdue. Ne voulant pas poireauté pendant des heures en attendant une illumination qui m'indiquerait le chemin, j'abordai une jeune femme en lui demandant poliment comment trouver un taxi et je remerciai mentalement l'ex-petit ami numéro trois de Renée pour m'avoir appris un tant soit peu la langue italienne. Même si ma maîtrise n'était pas parfaite, la femme semblait avoir compris et me montra un parking où stationnaient justement des taxis, situé un peu plus loin. Je lui rendis son sourire en la remerciant et me dirigeai vers l'endroit indiqué, prenant le premier de libre, saluant et donnant le nom de la ville au chauffeur qui démarra quelques secondes après pour une heure de route jusque Volterra. Durant tout le trajet, je regardai le paysage, pensive, me demandant si je faisais le bon choix. J'étais consciente que je signai mon propre arrêt de mort, sachant que toute personne humaine connaissant l'existence des vampires devait soit être transformé, soit mourir. Mais que voulais-je, moi, réellement? Être transformé, je n'étais pas sûr. Mourir, certainement pas. Je n'avais pas encore assez vécu pour pouvoir mourir maintenant.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne me rendis pas compte que le taxi s'était arrêter depuis cinq bonnes minutes. J'émergeai quand le monsieur me demanda si tout allait bien, quelque peu inquiet. Avec un sourire, je le payai et le remerciai en sortant du véhicule, regardant autour de moi. Merde, où étais-je censé aller, maintenant? Soupirant d'agacement, je déambulai au hasard dans les rues étroites de Volterra, regardant toujours par dessus mon épaule à l'afflux de n'importe quoi. Ou plutôt n'importe qui. Au bout de quelques minutes, je finis par arriver devant un hôtel qui avait l'air abordable alors, n'ayant plus le courage de courir à droite à gauche, j'entrai à l'intérieur et me dirigeai à l'accueil, quémandant une chambre pour une durée indéterminée. La femme, typiquement italienne, me donna la clef de la pièce que j'allai occuper et je la remerciai avec un hochement de tête, suivant le chemin qu'elle m'avait indiqué. Une fois arrivé dans ma nouvelle chambre, je posai mes affaires négligemment par terre et m'affalai sur le lit central, lâchant un râle plaintif. Maintenant que j'étais enfin posé, je me rendis compte que j'étais complètement épuisé par ce voyage. J'avais besoin de repos pour attaquer la prochaine étape de ma nouvelle vie : trouver les Volturi.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonjouuuur! Comme promis, le premier chapitre. Je suis désolé, je pensais le faire un peu plus long mais finalement pour la suite de l'histoire, je devais en finir ici afin de "créer" une intrigue. Aha. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçues de ce chapitre et que vous l'avez quand même apprécier. J'ai été heureuse et touché en lisant les reviews, je vous remercie, sincèrement. A vrai dire, je pense que c'est ça qui me permettra de vraiment continuer cette fiction. Et une petite précision : je suis consciente qu'on dit "l'anniversaire de Bella", simplement je suis une "maniaque" si j'peux dire ça comme ça, et j'aime pas vraiment quand il y a deux "de" dans la même phrase. Je suis désolé, je vais corriger ça quand même aha. D'ailleurs, il y a sûrement eu des erreurs dans le chapitre. Soyez indulgentes s'il vous plaît ahaha, je ne suis pas encore une super experte, je n'ai seulement 17 ans, je n'ai pas encore une écriture parfaite mais j'essaie de faire au mieux. Voilà voilà, bisous à toutes et une bonne fin d'après midisoirée à vous. Au week end prochain! :)**


End file.
